


Festival

by SaltywithSarcasm



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear of Heights, Ferris Wheels, Panic Attacks, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltywithSarcasm/pseuds/SaltywithSarcasm
Summary: Gideon turns back to Mabel and sees that her entire body language has suddenly change. Her knuckles turn white from grasping the bar too tightly, her shoulders start shaking and she seems overly tense; staring down.





	Festival

The ride suddenly comes to a jerking halt, causing both of the teens to jerk forward in their seats. Mabel lets out a startled noise and grabs onto the bar in front of her, Gideon pulls the girl back to her seat.

“Are ya alright, hun?” Gideon asks with concern as he pulls his hands away.

“Y-yeah...” Mabel looks over her side of the cart and sits back in her seat quickly. “What happened? Why’d we stop?” 

“Give me a sec, I'll check.” Gideon looks towards the ground below. It didn’t look like they were letting anyone on or off at the moment and he sees the ride conductor with controls. “It looks like the ride broke down.”

Gideon turns back to Mabel and sees that her entire body language has suddenly change. Her knuckles turn white from grasping the bar too tightly, her shoulders start shaking and she seems overly tense; staring down.

“Hun, are ya alright?” He touches her arm and she responds with a quick nod. “Mabel, you’re shakin’ like a leaf.”

“I don’t really like heights...” She says with a shaken voice, turning her gaze to him. He sees the sheer terror in her eyes and wraps a protective arm around her shoulders, hoping to comfort her.

Talk to her, take her mind off the current situation.

“Don’t look down, just focus on me, okay?” Gideon gives her a smile, tenderly rubbing her shoulder with his thumb. “I’m sure we won’t be up her for long, your brother probably give them a head full until we’re brought back down.” 

“But for how long?” Mabel leans away from her side and closer to him. The gesture would have normally made him giddy if it weren’t for the fact that she was utterly terrified. 

"I have no idea," He tells her and looks back down towards everyone below, he huffs and leans back in his seat. Stan was already talking to them and he didn't look too happy, the Gleeful boy almost feels sorry for them. Gideon looks at Mabel's scared face; almost sorry for them. "Your great uncle is already chewing them out, darlin. So maybe for a few more minutes, at tops."

To be honest, he didn't really know how long it would take to get the ride going again. This festive was full of old and run down rides, he didn't really want to get on any of them but only agreed to because Mabel asked him to. The smile on her face and the way she grabbed his hand excitedly as Mabel pointed out the Ferris wheel, it caused his heart to flutter; how could he possibly refuse her?

But he has to ease the girl's fears, keep her mind off the current situation until they get the ride up and going again, talk to her.

"So...what did you guys do last night?" Mabel's lifts her head to looks back at him, she looks a little confused.

"W-what?"

"What did your family have for supper?" 

"Oh...um, we ate burgers Grunkle Stan and Ford cooked on their grill." Mabel smiles and holds her sweater sleeve up to hide her smile. "They kept bickering about to season them then Stan flipped one up too high and it landed in Ford's head."

Mabel laughs at this, it's sounds so cute.

"How did that go?" Gideon asks, wanting to just keep her talking. 

"We all thought it was funny, even Grunkle Ford though he tried to act mad." She lays her head on his shoulder and he feels his cheeks start to get warm, Gideon feels her tremble again so he pats her shoulder to get her attention and forces a laugh.

"I'm surprised your great uncle Ford didn't throw it back at him." He muses, looking down at the girl and watches her smile behind her sleeve.

"Yeah." Mabel replies, burying her face into her sweater then pulls it up over her head; It was probably for the best, really.

"Don't worry, you're safe and I'm right here." Gideon tells her, looking out at the rest of the festival down below. "After this, I'll get us some cotton-candy, alright?" 

She gives a little nod against his shoulder and seems to have relaxed a little. Gideon feels thankful that Mabel covered her face because now he didn't have to hide the flush on his, he can feel his face burning.

"Thank you, Gideon." He hears Mabel say, her words muffled by her sweater. "You're a great friend."

Mabel's words makes him flustered and his heart swell, Gideon feels himself smile but before he can say anything in return, the wheel jerks again. Mabel lets out a high pitched yelp and grabs onto the front of his black dress shirt, her sweater sliding off her head.

"Looks like they got it running again." Gideon rubs her shoulder as Mabel lifts her head in alarm but sees Ford messing with the controls down below.

"Grunkle Ford!" Mabel's face lights up and hugs the white haired boy excitedly, waving down at the man. Ford waves back up at her as they got closer to the ground, seeing a worried Dipper standing next to him.

Once they reach the bottom, Mabel leaps out of her seat and rushes over to wraps her arms around her twin brother, who was just as eager to return the hug.

"Are you okay?" Dipper holds her back at arms lengths to make sure his sister wasn't harmed. "I heard you scream up there."

"I was only startled, bro-bro." Mabel tells him, taking his hands off her shoulders. "Besides, I had Gideon with me so I'm fine."

"Yeah...Gideon." Dipper turns his attention to the one mention, who adjusting his shirt behind her. "Thanks man."

Gideon just holds his hand up to show he didn't need to thank him, Mabel spins around and grabs his wrists. The boy watches the girl give him a big toothy smile, tugging on his wrists and points towards a both farther in the distance.

"Do you still want to get that cotton-candy?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
